Unicron transforms/Welcome to the Show
This is how Unicron transforms and Welcome to the Show goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of the Transformers. in space Ryvine Sparkle: Unicron? My mentor? Galvatron: Unicron! Answer your student! See this? Ryalight Glimmer: It's the Matrix of Leadership and the Matrix of Friendship! Galvatron and I now possess those which you most fear! screams Galvatron: You will do my and Ryalight's bidding and make Ryalight a Prime, or face our wrath! grunts as he tried to open the Matrixs but fails Unicron: You and Galvatron underestimate me, Ryalight Glimmer. Ryvine Sparkle: And you two will be joining Optimus and Twilight VERY SOON! transforms to robot mode Ryalight Glimmer: Whoa! Ryvine Sparkle: For a time. Unicron and his Unisirens could consider sparing Cybertron and its core, Ryan's mentor, Primus. Unicron: But now, you shall witness its dismemberment. Galvatron and Ryalight: NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! flies to Cybdertron and claws at it Dr. Neo Cortex: Decepticons! Shockwave: We're under attack! Scramble! Cons fire at Unicron Ryvine Sparkle: That that! at a ship Ryalight Glimmer: Galvatron! Cannon mode! transforms and fires at Unicron. Ryalight summons his Keyblade and fires his magic at Ryvine and Unicron notices Galvatron and Ryalight Ryalight Glimmer: Could we be going? Galvatron! Robot mode! transforms and Unicron grabs him and swallows him. Ryalight and Ryvine follow Galvatron the ships Springer: I don't believe it. Emmet: Is that Unicron? Hot Rod: Yes, Emmet. Does he remind you of anything, Kup? Kup: Nope. Never seen anything like it. Sci-Ryan: He looks so retro in this Primax cluster. Rianna F-Fiona: If our Bumblebee is ok in the Uniend cluster, where is Bee in this cluster? Daniel: What happened to Moonbase Two? Where's my dad? Hot Rod: That's what we're gonna find out. Ryan F-Freeman: And we will rescue him. comes out of the ship and uses the Mega Mushroom to grow to Unicron's size Matau T. Monkey: UNICRON!!!!!! Unicron: Matau? Matau T. Monkey: Tirek YOU HAVE SOMETHING THAT BELONGS TO ME!!! punches Unicron breaths fire at the junk ship Sci-Ryan: Well. Look at that. This inspire rain acorosion for up to five years. Wreck-Gar: Satisifaction. Guaranteed. Junkions: Or your money back. breaths fire at the Quintesson ship and Ryan steers the ship at Unicron's left eye Matau T. Monkey: Go, Master Ryan! ship crash through Unicron's left eye Unicron: OOOUUUUUCHHHH!!!!! Matau T. Monkey: An eye for an eye. arrives and Lightning follow looks at them Unicron: laughs You think two race cars and one tank engine can stop me? attempts to crush Cruz but she dodges tries to crush the cars but Matau blocks his attack Matau T. Monkey: It's you and me, Unicron. UInicron: No, it's just me! Matau T. Monkey: And at the end, one shall stand. One shall fall. inside Unicron, our heroes fall to the floor Daniel: Where are Hot Rod, Ryan, Crash, Codylight, and Rianna? Springer: I don't know. But I hope they didn't get them. tentacles appear Arcee: Quick this way! Rainbow Dash: Run! heroes run Crash, and a few friends fall to a hole land on the floor Hot Rod, Crash, Codylight, and Rianna spot two blue lights Hot Rod: The Matrix. Crash Bandicoot: There they are. Galvatron: It would do you no good, Autobots. It cannot be open. Rianna F-Fiona: Galvatron! Codylight Sparkle: Not by three Decepticons. Ryalight Glimmer: Like it or not, brother, weare allies now against the common foe. and Galvatron get tortured by Unicron Unicron: (voice) Destroy them, Galvatron and Ryalight. Now. Ryalight Glimmer: AAAAHHHHHH!!!! Unicron: (voice) Or prepare yourself to be exterminated. Ryalight Glimmer: You got it, Unicron!! stops getting tortured fires his cannon flees and his friends follow looks around Ryalight Sparkle: Codylight and Ryan Prime! You are more worse then Morro! Matau punchs Unicron Unicron: You and your friends still fight for the weak, that is why you are going to lose! Matau T. Monkey: Not if the Dinobots have something to say about it. dinobots fire at Unicron Grimlock: Me Grimlock kick butt. transforms and hits Unicron's butt Matau T. Monkey: Unicron a flower Flower? leans toward Matau to sniff the flower but gets squirted with water [ You're never gonna bring me down~ You're never gonna break this part of me~ My friends are here to bring us 'round~ Not singing just for popularity~ [ We're here to let you know~ That we won't let it go~ Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow~ And you can try to fight~ [ But we have got the light of~ Friendship on our side~ Got the music in our hearts~ We're here to blow this thing apart~ [ And together, we will never~ Be afraid of the dark~ Here to sing our song out loud~ [ Get you dancing with the crowd~ As the music of our friendship~ Survives, survives~ All sans Unicron: Got the music in our hearts~ We're here to blow this thing apart~ And together, we will never~ Be afraid of the dark~ Here to sing our song out loud~ Get you dancing with the crowd~ As the music of our friendship~ Survives, survives, survives~ [ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Trevor7626